The Gordon Conference on the Red Cell will provide an informal forum for current advances and new directions in several rapidly developing fields. Sessions will be devoted to the following topics: 1) organization and regulation of structural proteins of the erythrocyte membrane; 2) role of membrane structural proteins in normal and abnormal erythrocytes; 3) erythrocytic stage of malaria; 4) erythropoiesis and its regulation by growth factors and stromal cells; 5) regulation of globin gene expression; 6) manipulations of erythrocyte-specific gene expression and gene transfer, including the newly developed gene targeting based on homologous recombination; 7) gene structure for membrane structural proteins; and 8) molecular analysis of erythrocyte transport proteins, glycolytic enzymes and blood group antigens. These topics are closely interrelated yet involve such diverse disciplines that investigators would benefit greatly from attending this meeting.